Letter to and from the Upper East Side
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: Serena never slept with Nate and is still in boarding school in Junior Year and Blair and eventually Chuck will tell her what is happening in the UES! Will be in the POV of Blair and Serena and eventually Chuck! Please Review, B/C B/S C/S D/S multichapter
1. Chuck was acting creepy again

( NOTE- THIS IS MY NEW STORY LETTERs IN THE UPPER EAST SIDE, THIS IS KINDA LIKE THE PROLOGUE, SO YOU KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING, BTW THIS IS GOING TO BE A B/C STORY, AND THE B/N WILL NOT LAST MUCH LONGER. IT WONT JUST BE LETTERS, IT MIGHT BE TEXTS OR IMS SO ITS MORE LIKE CONVersatATION)

( IF U GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTION FOR A NEW STORY **PLEASE** SHARE) ( IM KINDA ON A WRITERS BLOCK) ( BUT THIS IS WILL AROUND MAYBE 10 ISH CHAPTERS)

( I WILL UPDATE EVERYOTHER DAY USUALLY) ( i WANNA DO MORE SONG FICS, SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY GOOD SONG CHOICES, PLEASE SHARE, THANKS)

( this storry might soon have some serena TO chuck letters or texts! also they i changed the story and it might have some chuck to blair convos too!) ( BUT THE STORY WILL ONLY BE IN THE POVS OF BLAIR AND SERENA AND CHUCK)

( PLEASE REVIEW)

(IM NOT SURE IF I LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONES WILL HAVE MORE DRAMA AND B AND C FLUFF)

(THANKS AGAIN- NATALIE)

**

* * *

Dear Serena,  
**

**Hey how are you? Is boarding school as fun as it sounds? I feel like joining you. I just started school, and it's horrible. I feel like I have no one! Nate is acting strange **

**again and then Kati and Iz ditched me for Penelope and Hazel. There's this new freshman name Jenny who is kind of nice, she actually kind of likes me. But her brother is **

**such a freak. His name is Dan; he is supposedly obsessed with you. When I went to her house (which is in Brooklyn ewww) well I mention I was your friend of yours and **

**he popped out of nowhere and starting talking about you! It was majorly creepy. We just had the Kiss on the Lips party; Chuck was acting creepy toward the freshman **

**again. Poor Boy, he just doesn't know how to get a clue. But he is sometimes the only real friend I have. It seems like he likes me better than Nate, and he loves Nate. **

**Speaking of Nate, his strangeness is so weird. I mean ever since you left he has been acting different. Maybe he's sick of me being always around cause I don't have you, **

**or I don't know I'm worried. Chuck hasn't been spending as much time with him, but he likes Jenny so at least he likes one of my friends.  
**

**So are you planning on going to college or not? This week is the Ivy week and I'm so psyched to meet the Yale advisors! I feel like I am one step closer to my dream!  
**

**So anyway the divorce is going well, my mom is at the spa right now, she seems happier. She leaves a lot more now, but I have Dorota and she's good company! I **

**haven't talked to my dad face to face since he left. I miss him S! It weird not seeing him everyday, I hate it. But the upside is that I have somewhere to stay in France if **

**I want to visit! Oh my god we should go! We can meet some hot French men! Ha-ha!  
**

**So do you think you can take a train down for a night to make it to my sleepover? Please I need you S!!! Please write back ASAP!**

**Love You Lots,  
Blair**

**P.S- Gossip Girl is still a pain in the ass!**

* * *

**Dear B,  
**

**Hey how are you? I'm doing great! It actually is fun here! But I am missing you so much! I'm so sorry about the Nate drama. B, you should just talk to him about it! Just **

**stop by his house tomorrow or something and just talk! I hope you guys can work it out! Its kind of funny that you and Chuck are friends, but B I'm warning you don't **

**let him touch you or do anything to you. You don't know what disease he has, ha-ha. But don't worry everything to going to be okay! It will be back to normal soon!  
**

**I'm happy you found a new friend at school. But her brother does sound like creep! What's their last name? Maybe I know him! But anyway I am planning on going to **

**college, but I'm not sure where! Maybe Brown or I could go to Yale with you! But I'll have to do all the planning out here. My mom says I have to stay here at least until **

**Christmas. Maybe 2008 can be our year, with my return and your queen B reign. I'm sorry this letter is short, but I have to go to class! I'll talk to my mom about visiting **

**for the sleepover! Thank again! Tell everyone I say hi! And oh my god we should totally go to France!!!!  
**

**  
Love,  
Serena  
P.S – Tell me what happens with Nate ASAP!  
**


	2. Its not you its me

_NOTE PLEASE READ- THESE ARE TEXTs GOING ON BETWEEN SERENA AND BLAIR AND THEN CHUCK AND SERENA_

_THIS CHAPTER ISNT MY FAVORITE, BUT ITS VERY FLUFFY!_

_im planning on updating my other story tommorrow or later tonight! if you guys can review that one ( and this one too)_

_and can you guys send my songs that you thing represnt chuck and blair! any kind song just has to remind you of Chuck and Blair ( its for my other stoRy)_

_thanks again_

_please review_

_natalie_

TIME PERIOD- 1.04

**B- S, something happened  
**

**S- B what is it is something wrong?**

** B- Yes, umm I got sick again  
**

**S- what do you mean sick?  
**

**b- I mean sick as the "B" word sick  
**

**s- awww B why? :(  
**

**B- its just everything bad is happening!  
**

**s- like what, wait what happened with you and Nate??  
**

**B-I don't want to talk about it...  
**

**s- B, you don't get over it until you talk about I, come on please..!!!  
**

**b- ok, so I went over his house this morning like you send last night  
**

**s- and….  
**

**b- I went inside and no one was home, well that is what I thought. I went into Nate's room, to make sure he wasn't there..  
**

**s- then????  
**

**b- I walked in on him having sex!  
**

**S- OMG what a jackass, but with who?  
**

**b- remember my friend Jenny….  
**

**S- WHAT A BITCH! What her number I will destroy her!  
**

**b- s you don't have to worry about destroying her, I already am starting to plan it out. Chuck is coming over soon to help!  
**

**s- aww you and chuck. But wait why would he help you, he is best friends with Nate.  
**

**b- well he likes me better!!  
**

**S- haha b, but I'm sorry about Nate  
**

**b- its fine…  
**

**s- wait did they see you?  
**

**b- no, and that's good so its easier to plot against them!  
**

**s- haha b wait did you break up with him????  
**

**b- god yes, like an hour after I went to his house I left him a message on his machine I made it be really cold I said " hey Nate, its Blair ummm i think ****we should break up. Its not you its me, your just not the one, sorry…." And then I hung up, it was a good 15 secs  
**

**s- hahaha B that's hilarious! Did he call back?  
**

**b- no , I bet he's so confused! Sorry S I have to go Chucks here. Btw he says hi!  
**

**s- hey chuck!  
**

**B(aka C)- hey S, B has to go now and destroy Nate and Jenny the slut's life! Bye!  
**

**S- haha ok bye! Love you B! bye chuck.  
**

**B- bye S love you!**

**5 HOURS LATER**

**S- hey Chuck how's it going? How was plotting with Blair?  
**

**C- I'm still here! We are watching a movie.  
**

**s- oo it must have been some intense plotting.  
**

**c- ya it was….  
**

**s- soo what movie are you guys watching?  
**

**c-… breakfast at tiffanys…  
**

**s- oh my are you kidding?  
**

**c- no, its not that bad anyway!  
**

**s- oo boy, your whipped are your not even dating  
**

**c- haha ya….  
**

**s- OMG do you like Blair?????  
**

**c- no! Why would you think that?  
**

**s- omg it all make sense now, you took Blair side over your bff, you help her destroy you bff and his new gf and you let her make you watch a chick flick! Even when I was with you guys, you always seemed so fond of her! It makes sense Chuck! Chuck your in love with Blair!  
**

**C- Chuck Bass doesn't love anyone  
**

**S- because you love Blair! omg this is amazing! You guys would be perfect!  
**

**c- really….. I mean what no I don't love her  
**

**s- haha smooth Chuck!  
**

**c- ok, I like Blair a little  
**

**s- no you love Blair!! Awwww Chuck and Blair forever!  
**

**c- god stop sounding like a 10 year girl old! And help me!  
**

**s- so wait you do love Blair?  
**

**c- ya, I guess I mean she's perfect, beautiful  
**

**s- aww Chuck, your such a romantic NOTE- show B you are!  
**

**c-, I feel sick like there's something in my stomach whenever I'm near her  
**

**S- Butterflies!!!! Yay! Ill totally help you two "hook up"  
**

**C- Ok thanks S, but don't tell Blair!  
**

**S- I wont, but can I tell Eric? I need an accomplice who is in the area of you two !  
**

**c- sure whatever.. I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't want you to mess it up!  
**

**S- aww Chuck i promise I wont! You guys will be so cute!  
**

**c- ya, if she ever likes me..  
**

**s- Chuck don't worry and stop acting like a 13 year old boy! Leave it to me!  
**

**c- ok.  
**

**s- but wait stop sleeping around, Blair will start appreciating you better! And wait treat her like a princess, buy her stuff, tell her she looks beautiful and stuff like that  
**

**c- ok! I have to go Blair is getting suspicious  
**

**s- Ok good luck! Bye chuck!!  
**

**c- thanks S! Bye!**

**Next- chapter- will be about the repercussions of chuck changing for blair and what she (blair) thinks about it..  
**


	3. secret between Bass and I

NOTE- THIS IS JUST A QUICK UPDATE! SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE THE HEART NEVER LIES! IM PLANNING ON DOING A LONG ( MAYBE A 2 CHAPTER) UPDATE THIS WEEKEND! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

BUT I PLAN ON UPDATING THIS EVERYDAY! I LOVE HOW IT IS GOING!

THESE ARE IMS!

TAKES PLACE AT SAME TIME PERIOD

BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER 1.06 AND BEFORE 1.07 ( AKA BEST EPISODE EVER)

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

THANKS AGAIN!

NATALIE

_**

* * *

Later that night… about 3 hours later**_

**S- hey B! how did plotting go?  
**

**b- it was fun! Nate and jenny should keep one eye open when they sleep!  
**

**s- haah so what are you going to do them?  
**

**b- cant say it's a secret between Bass and I  
**

**s- ooo it seems like you too are close!  
**

**b- s, were just friends! Anyway its chuck!  
**

**s- ya… anyway how was the movie?  
**

**b- it was good.. wait how did you know?  
**

**s- u told me!  
**

**b- no I didn't! did chuck?  
**

**s- no, since when do I talk to chuck  
**

**_CHUCK HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_  
**

**b- perfect timing!  
**

**c- for what?  
**

**s- nothing chuck! So will you guys tell your plot! Come on!  
**

**c- no S, you need to suck it up and stop acting like a 10 year old girl  
**

**b- hahahah  
**

**s- bass shut it!  
**

**b- sorry s only I can call chuck- bass  
**

**s- o sorry I didn't know you had a claim over it!  
**

**c- well s you should know…  
**

**s- ok sorry CHUCK  
**

**b- ill be right back!  
**

**_BLAIR HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**

**s- so how did it go?  
**

**c- it went well!  
**

**s- did you make her laugh? And put your arm around her?  
**

**c- yes and surprisingly yes!  
**

**s- go bass!. … wait sorry chuck!  
**

**c- haha  
**

**s- did she mention missing nate?  
**

**c- no why?  
**

**s- good , so that means shes over him!  
**

**c- oo that's good  
**

**s-ok next plan, when she returns ill leave randomly and you will ask her to the masquerade ball!! and then ill sign back on later to see the results!  
**

**c- ok, but like she'll say yes!  
**

**s- she could surprise you!  
**

**_BLAIR HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_  
**

**b- so what did miss  
**

**s- nothing b, I have to go byee love you b…. bye chuck  
**

**c- bye s  
**

**b- bye s! love you!  
**

**_SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**

**b- so bass when is destroy Nate and Jenny plan coming to action?  
**

**c- soon, I thinking the masquerade ball…  
**

**b- good choice, many people, public embarrassment! Perfect bass!!!!  
**

**c- yaa.. well speaking of the ball..  
**

**b- yes?  
**

**c- well since were both going alone…  
**

**b- yes! id love to go with you bass! It will easier to execute our plan!  
**

**c- ya that is what I was thinking.. so ill pick you u up at 7 is that ok?  
**

**b- yes! I have to go! Thanks you for everything chuck! :) bye chuckie!!!  
**

**c- your welcome ;) byee Blair  
**

_**BLAIR HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
**_

_**SERENA HAS JOINED THE CHAT  
**_

**s- so how did it go?  
**

**c- she said yes  
**

**s- yay! Are you excited?  
**

**c- yes! But thinks I am only asking her to make our plan go smoother.  
**

**s- whatever at least she's going with you!  
**

**c- ya I go to go bye S bye  
**

**s- bye chuck! Good luck!  
**

**c- thanks! Bye  
**

_**CHUCK HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
**_

_**SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT**_


	4. Blair I always looks nice!

**POST 1X06 BEFORE 1X07**

**_SERENA HAS ENTERED THE CHAT  
BLAIR HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_**

**s- hey b how was the masquerade ball?  
**

**b- it was amazing!!  
**

**s- fun! Who did you go with?  
**

**b- chuck!  
**

**s- woh really how did it go?  
**

**b- surprisingly It went really well! He was super sweet too! He picked me up at my house was so nice and complimented me! And we went in his limo there, he had champagne and strawberries! He held my hand walking in and didn't talk to anyone except me!!  
**

**s- aww B, that's so sweet!!  
**

**b- ya I know, chuck has been acting so nice to me lately! At the dance I actually noticed how nice of a guy and how handsome (ha-ha ) he is!  
**

**s- aww B it seems like you have crush!!!  
**

**b- no I don't!  
**

**s- ya u do!  
**

**b- ok.. maybe a little crush but don't tell him!  
**

**s- b again since when have I talked to chuck?  
**

**_CHUCK HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_  
**

**b- chuck it seems like you always entered right when we were talking about you  
**

**c- and what were saying my dear?  
**

**b- nothing bass! Just how much I enjoyed last night! Thanks again!  
**

**c- no problem! I felt honored going with you  
**

**b- :)  
**

**s- should I leave??  
**

**B- haha no S omg we forgot to tell the biggest thing that happened!!!  
**

**s- what?  
**

**c- we totally destroyed jenny and Nate!  
**

**s- haha really what did you two do?  
**

**b- well…. We blogged to gossip girl and said she was pregnant!  
**

**s- omg are you kidding????!!!  
**

**c- surprisingly no! But it backfired.  
**

**s- how?  
**

**b- she actually is pregnant!  
**

**S- WHAT??  
**

**c- yep, Nathanial knocked her up! Poor boy, his life is ruined…  
**

**s- ahah so your plan didn't work?  
**

**b- ya, but whatever at least im not pregnant , it was lose- lose situation for little J.  
**

**s- you guys are soo cruel..  
**

**c- ;)  
**

**b- :) anyway I have to go bye ill be back soon! Bye serena & chuck love you!  
**

**_BLAIR HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**

**s- wait did she just say love you, to you?  
**

**c- it looks like she did ;)  
**

**s- soo I heard your "date" went well!  
**

**c- yes! It was fun. I did what you told me to do and she liked it all!  
**

**s- well she liked her date too! And omg guess what??  
**

**c- what?  
**

**s- she has crush on you….!!!!!!!!!  
**

**c- really??  
**

**s- well that's what she told me!! And she never lies to me!  
**

**c- that's good!  
**

**s-Ok im going to do the same thing I did last time ( leaving and coming back) and when im gone u ask her out ok!  
**

**_BLAIR HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_  
**

**b- hey back!  
**

**s- hey b I have to go! Byee b love you bye chuck!  
**

**c- bye  
**

**b- bye love you!  
**

**_SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**

**b- soo chuck I have to ask you something!  
**

**c- anything for you!  
**

**b- haha, soo I was wondering if you would like to go… out tommoorrow..  
**

**c- like on a date?  
**

**b- ya, that is what I was aiming for!  
**

**c- yes of course Blair!!  
**

**b- Good :) pick me up at 7 tomorrow! I'm planning it, you already did enough at the ball, btw look nice!  
**

**c- Blair I always looks nice!  
**

**b- ya you do.. well I have to bye!! See you tomorrow! Byee chuck! :)  
**

**c- bye Blair……  
**

**_BLAIR HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
_**

**_SERENA HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_  
**

**s- so did you ask her out??  
**

**c- no  
s- wait what why?????  
**

**c- because she asked me out before I could!  
**

**s- OMG chuck!!! Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!  
**

**c- ya, im still in shock! I have to go my dad has to tell me something!  
**

**s- wait I know what it is!  
**

**c- what how? What is it?  
**

**s- our parents are dating!  
**

**c- what? Really?  
**

**s- ya my mom just told me..  
**

**c- o kool well I have go bye sis!  
**

**s- weren't not related yet!  
**

**c- I know byee!  
**

**s- bye brother! Good luck with B!  
**

**_CHUCK HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
_**

**_SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**


	5. he's secretly really nice and not an ass

**Dear S,**

Hey!!! I miss you so much! How is school? Any cute guys??? Life here is so much better! After all the Nate drama ended its been great. Jenny (the knocked up one) is 

**still at school you can kind of see the bump forming! But guess what- supposedly she got pregnant when Nate and I were still together! What a Bitch! Chuck and I have **

**made a new plan- we are going to go black ops, under the radar so no one will figure out! I will tell you the exact plan.. well after we make it up, he's coming over later so **

**we can plot! Oh ya did I tell you.. we are kind of going out! S, don't get mad he is secretly really nice and not an ass! I really like him!! Our first date was so much fun and **

**romantic. Even though I told him I'll plan it, he still did anyway! We went to the park and took a walk and talked and then we went to dinner in a private room at the Palace **

**and then he walked me back to my house, then we kissed!! S, he's a much better kisser than Nate! It was so much fun, I saw a side of Chuck I didn't know existed; he was **

**so sweet and romantic and just perfect! S I have been non stop smiling!! I think I have the butterflies too! Oh and we aren't official yet, we are kind of secretly dating, we **

**are going to go public soon, but I don't know like with Nate..... but whatever he will just have to deal with it! Chuck and I are going to talk about it tonight! Also btw I'm still **

**a virgin, Chuck says he wants to wait and make it special! Awwwwww!!! Anyway Chuck is here, he says hi and that your parents have gone public with their relationship! (I **

**hope Chuck and I do too) Ha-ha  
**

**  
XOXOXOXOX  
Blair!**

Dear B,  


**Hey B!!! I'm so happy your doing better (Does chuck have anything to do with that) Aww but B I'm so happy about you two! You guys sound cute!!! Thinking about it you **

**guys are perfect for each other! But make sure Chuck doesn't cheat (but I know he won't) I'm sorry this has to be short! I have a date too!!! This guy who actually moved **

**from UES, just started school and he is really cute and totally not my type but I will see how it goes! His name is Dan! I don't know his last name!  
**

** So I have to go! Tell me about you plan to sabotage pregnant girl and Nate! Good luck with you and Chuck going public! How do you think people will react?**

XOXO  
Serena


	6. you and my best friend are in cahoots

**  
_BLAIR HAS ENTERED THE CHAT  
_**

**_SERENA HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_**

s- hey b  


**b- hey s! I just got your letter! Wait I know who your mystery boy is?  
**

**s- so do I !  
**

**b- what so you know its jenny's brother? The creepy one!  
**

**s- he's not creepy and ya I know!  
**

**b- what ever you say……  
**

**s- he's not creepy, he actually really nice and cute  
**

**b- are you guys still together?  
**

**s- yes!  
**

**b- woh S your first relationship!  
**

**s- ya, so hows chuck's first relationship going?  
**

**_CHUCK HAS ENTERED THE CHAT_  
**

**s- chuck why do you always do that  
**

**c- do what?  
**

**s- enter right when we are starting to talk about you!  
**

**c- ooo idk about the last times, but Blair just told me to sign on, cause she knows that u hate when I sign on right when u ask a question about me!  
**

**s- thanks b!  
**

**b- your welcome! :)  
**

**s- so how did going public go?  
**

**c- going public on what?  
**

**b- chuck she knows!  
**

**s- yes I know that you and my best friend are in cahoots!  
**

**c- oooo, well it went well  
**

**b- are you kidding chuck?  
**

**c- ok it I was strange at first  
**

**b- no it was awkward! So we entered holding hands and  
**

**s- awwww  
**

**c- save the awww for the end Serena!  
**

**s- ok sorry  
**

**b- thank you bass :) anyway we walked in holding hands, and then all we heard was, whispering and gasps ( and some laughs) and then we saw Nate**

c- and he looked pissed/ confused but he was too worrying about his impregnated girlfriend, and he came up and talked to me and said " so you and blair" and I said " ya" and he said "I always knew you liked her" and I responded " really?" and he said " ya, I see the way you look at her, its much different then the way you look at any other girl, im happy for you two" and I said " well I like her a lot" and I walked away cause I had class. It went much better than expected  


**s- I love how you guys finished each others sentences!!! Now its time for the awwwwwwwww  
**

**b- chuck? Have you really always liked me?  
**

**s- I should leave………  
**

**c- yes B…. Im sorry I didn't tell you!  
**

**b- don't be sorry chuckie! Its actually very sweet! :)  
**

**c- ;)  
**

**s- wait are you guys sitting right next to each other?  
**

**c- no ( I wish) and I thought you left  
**

**s- noo……  
**

**b- well maybe you should..  
**

**s- ooo I get it ill leave you too lovebirds alone ;) bye you guys!!!  
**

**b- bye  
**

**c- bye  
**

**_SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**

**b- I miss you!  
**

**c- you too…. Maybe you can come over....now!  
**

**b- to do what, may I ask?  
**

**c- stuff…  
**

**b- what stuff?  
**

**c- adult stuff…  
**

**b- ha-ha.. I'd love too!  
**

**c- ok see you in 20?  
**

**b- ya ;) bye chuck! 3  
**

**c- bye blair ;)  
**

_**CHUCK HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
**_

**_SERENA HAS JOINED THE CHAT_****  
**

**b- S!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**s- what b?  
**

**b- Im going over now to chuck's to do.. adult stuff!  
**

**s- omg b!!! Are your nervous? I mean B your going to lose your virginity to chuck bass!  
**

**b- and I wouldn't have it any other way!  
**

**_  
To be continued………._  
**


	7. last thing ill do is scar her…

_Hey-- i havent updated for a while, this is verry short  
_

_ill do a big update tommorrow or the next day_

_i just had to add this_

_sorry about this, its short but the next one will be much longer_

_thanks for understanding!_

_natalie_

**B- so what should I do?  
**

**s- ummm just act your self.. don't worry he likes you!  
**

**b- ok, I have to go thanks S bye love you  
**

**s- Bye good luck haha bye love you  
**

_**BLAIR HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
**_

**_SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT_**

_2 minutes later on the phone_

c- s I need your help  


**s- you need my help on sex, are you kidding??  
**

**c- no I don't need that kind of help, I just don't know how to make it special  
**

**s- ok first candles, soft music, chocolate covered stawberries, martinis ( b's favorite) and be gentle its her first time, you don't want to scar her  
**

**c- the last thing ill do is scar her…  
**

**s- ewww too much information  
**

**c- sorry but so I should be romantic and sweet  
**

**s- ya and chuck just be yourself, Blair likes you don't worry  
**

**c- ok I have to go she should be here soon  
**

**s- bye chuck good luck!!! :)  
**


	8. Give me some details but not all of the

**the next day…  
****  
**

**_BLAIR HAS JOINED THE CHAT  
_**

**_SERENA HAS JOINED THE CHAT_  
**

**s- B!!!! how did it go????  
**

**b- I don't kiss and tell!!!  
**

**s- comee on pleasee…  
**

**b- ok… it was amazing! Omg he was soo sweeet and amazing and omg I think im in love….  
**

**s- omg ur in love with chuck bass!!!! Give me some details( but not all of them)  
**

**b- ok so I just going outo get a taxi and then his limo came up.. and I opened the door and there he was!! He said he couldn't wait any longer to see me….Aww I kno…  
**

**s- awww oo B that's so sweet!  
**

**b- then he said that he cant wait to get back to his room to do u know what… but we actually couldn't wait so we had sex in the back of the limo…..  
**

**s- omg r u kidding b?  
**

**b- noo, I know its weird but it was soo hott at the same time.. it made it feel more idk fun…  
**

**s- hahah so u lost ur virginity in the back of a moving vehicle to chuck bass… great…  
**

**b- thanks for the support S…  
**

**s- anytime! Ahahah  
**

**b- so what should I do about this love thing….???  
**

**s- tell him!!  
**

**b- he doesnt loves me…. Hes chuck bass!  
**

**s- u might be surprised  
**

**b- whats that supposed to mean  
**

**s- ummm. Its means……  
**

**b- just telll me come on.. I wont tell chuck  
**

**s- ok so when u guys were plotting for the first time he texted me during the movie and he told me that he kinda…. In love with you… and that's why chuck bass doesn't love because he already loves you……  
**

**b- so chuck asked for you help..???  
**

**s- ya B don't get mad! He really likes you and he was desperate.  
**

**b- im not mad.. I just need to talk to him..  
**

**_CHUCK HAS JOINED THE CHAT_  
**

**s- and its my time to go….._  
_**

**_SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**

**c- ok… whats her problem  
**

**b- nothing.. I have to talk to you…  
**

**c- whats wrong?  
**

**b- nothing… but do you love me?  
**

**c- what do you mean?  
**

**b- did u ask serena to help u make me fall in love with you?  
**

**c- yes… im sorry B I didn't tell you… its just idk..  
**

**b- no tell me  
**

**c- ok… its just that im in love.. with you… always have….. always will  
**

**b- really?  
**

**c- ya and I asked serena to help me so I could be with you after Nate.. Blair I have always loved you, but I could never have you and when I had my chance.. I took it!  
**

**b- and im happy you did…. I love you too Chuck!  
**

**c- good, so I was wondering if you would like to go to the debuante ball with me???  
**

**b- of course I would!! We can go shopping tomorrow!! I have to go byee love you :) ( that's sound good) ahaha bye  
**

**c- bye blair love you too!**

_**BLAIR HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
**_

_**CHUCK HAS LEFT THE CHAT**  
_


	9. we have an exception were in love :

**  
Dear S,  
Hey!!! How are you we haven't talked since like 3 weeks ago?? You needd to visit! How is school and Dan??? Jenny is about 3 months pregnant shes huge!!! Anyway Chuck and I are doing great! The ball is tonight, im kinda worried, im being interviewed and its like the first time Chuck and I have gone "public" to the whole UES. But I hope it goes well, and OMG we said it 3 words, 8 letters!! He loves me S! I really think with Chuck that its different then with Nate! I hope it is!!! So any please write back NOW! I have to go get ready for the ball!! **

**Love you!  
Blair**

**Dear B,  
Hey!!! Im doing well! I miss you too, im trying to convince my mom to let me come home for good during the holiday! By the way Dan and I are doing well, hes idk really not my type, but hes super sweet and funny so I hope it lasts! OMG im soo happy about you and Chuck!! I cant believe you guys are in love!! I was watching Friends and you guys so remind me of Chandler and Monica, with like the secret affair and being a love and all cute omg yay!! I hope you have fun at all the ball! Don't worry everything will be perfect!!!!!  
**

**Love you!!  
Serena**

**_DAY AFTER THE BALL_**

**_SERENA HAS JOINED THE CHAT  
BLAIR HAS JOINED THE CHAT_**

**b- S!!! OMG I miss you! I just got ur letter! And hah I went home and watched friends! We are kinda like them, but maybe we are more Ross and Rachel- meant to be all along, him being in love with her, and she is too busy with another. Finally getting together after falling in love with each other ( BUT NO BREAKS) and ending up ( wait im not getting pregnant) happy at the last episode!  
**

**s- aww B that's so sweet! Hah you thought way too hard about this!  
**

**b- haha ya, but anyway the ball went well! The article was good and chuck and I looked good haha!  
**

**s- ahah that's good! Hows chuck doing with all the relationship stuff…. And now he signs on!  
**

**b- noo not this time, hes with me! We well he just woke up!  
**

**s- oooo sleepover……  
**

**b- shut it mom! Anyway….. we have an exception… we are in love!! :)  
**

**s- hahah awwww! Im super happy for you too!  
**

**b- yaaa so am I ! haha brb chuck's coming on!  
**

**b- hey s  
**

**s- hey chuck, I heard the ball went well  
**

**b- well after the ball was better………  
**

**s- ewwwww TMI chuck  
**

**b- sorry… u wrote before to her give me the details  
**

**s- I said give me the details but not all of them.. sicko  
**

**b- o sorry miss priss…. Anyway how are you and pregnant girls brother doing?  
**

**s- we are doing great!  
**

**b- wait isn't he a virgin  
**

**s- not anymore……  
**

**b- ooo S im am proud!  
**

**s- thank you brother  
**

**b- what?  
**

**s- my mom just told me our parents are engaged!!  
**

**b- ooo good job Bart… anyway Blairs back… so It means we will be leaving… we have business to attend too :)  
**

**s- again chuck too much information!  
**

**b- I know your happy for me!!  
**

**s- actually surprisingly I am!  
**

**b- well thank you.. for everything!  
**

**s- ur welcome… well I bet B says thanks to me too she hasn't been so happy… ever**

**b- :) I have to go! Byee  
**

**S- USE PROTECTION! You don't want Blair to end up like Jenny! Ahhah  
**

**b- mind your own business sis!  
**

**s- bye "bro" hahah ( that sounds weird)!**

**_BLAIR HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
SERENA HAS LEFT THE CHAT_  
**

The end!! ( wait theres an epilogoue)  
It will be like what happened and what didn't happen after the ball! And we will see if Serena returns!


	10. B has really whipped C into shape

note- i am finally finishing this story... this is more of an epilogue

i will update breakfast tommorw

and start option 3 ( from my ideas story)

next week

i just saw he just not that into you

and its going be like a chuck and blair story as blair as gigi and chuck as alex

its goin to be very AU.. and be in the future

it will be called It's Me ( maybe im not sure it might change)

thaknks again

REVIEW!!!!~~~

xoxo

Natalie

**

* * *

The epilogue will be told in Gossip Girls POV**

**Beginning of 2008  
Hello Upper East Siders- Hope you had a merry Christmas and a scandalous new year. Lets start the drama with the return of Serena! She was spotted walking in the park yesterday with B and C… it looks like S is the third wheel. We hear from a source that she will return to school soon.. also it looks like her and Lonely Boy are getting it on… On to Juno ( little J) and Nate.. she just keeps getting bigger… we hear she's 5 months… I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? Aw I bet the parents are so proud of her getting preggers at 14 by a 17 year old! Now to the power couple- B and C… as we know they are going strong.. they were spotted this morning canoodling by the school…aww young love.. ( im secretly pulling for this couple)…. I really think they might make it work…. I heard B has really whipped C into shape!  
Ta-ta for now!  
You know you love me  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl**

**Next school year**

**Hello Upper East Siders- Gossip girl here to give the scoop on our UES couples… Juno has had her baby.. her and Nate gave birth back in June.. a healthy baby girl named Samantha… aww so cute… Lonely Boy and S broke up a little during the summer.. but happily just reconciled! Yay! Now onto our devilish duo- C and B still going very strong… they were spotted all over Europe throughout the summer.. they also visited Yale together last week.. aww  
You know you love me  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl**

**Graduation**

**Ahhh Summer in the air and new beginning for our favorite UES- here comes up our couples recap for the school year- J and N broke up around November… we hear he's now dating a friend of Lonely Boy's…. S and D broke up for good…. After he slept with the teacher….. S found love in some millionaire.. who wasn't actually that rich… pulling an Anne Hathaway are we S? Now to our favorite couple C and B or as I love calling them Chair or Waldass or Bassorf…. Still together and hot.. we here there Valentines day and Chuck 18th were very intimate nights.. aww soo cute! Lets keep our figure crossed for a Chair wedding… maybe next year?**

**You know you love me  
Xoxo  
Gossip girl**

**10 years later  
WHAT HAPPENED NEXT  
Nate and Vanessa broke up after her graduated and he went back to Jenny and after she graduated high school and both college they wed and had 2 boys along with there girl Sam  
Dan and Serena got back to together after graduating college… are engaged but very happen  
Chuck actually proposed to Blair on his 18th birthday… they married on hers in November…Chuck who took over the company after Bart's death and so did Blair ( after getting rejected from Yale) they had 2 kids after graduating college and are happy and still very much in _love_**

**THE END!**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


End file.
